Así se conocieron Prusia y Austria
by soupfan
Summary: En una visita a Ita-chan, Prusia descubre a un sexy ser de nombre Roderich. PrusiaxAustria. NO LEMON. Titulo estupidisimo, y summary nada que ver. jeje. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni nada asi... si no ya saben que clases de pendejadas harían.**

**Importante: Este teclado no tiene para poner acentos, así que esta mal escrito.**

**Advertencia: Prusia siendo caballeroso y un Gilbird demasiado sexy.**

* * *

><p>Era otro día normal del awesome Prusia, el paseaba junto a Glibird todas las mañanas, una de ellas se encontró al resto del Bad Friend Trio.<p>

-Prusia! Qué bueno es verte! – saludo el español comiendo un tomate. – Nos acompañas a ver al pequeño Ita-chan?

-porque no- dijo Prusia- Tal vez le pueda pasar algo de mi awesomidad para cuando sea mayor…Kesesesesese~

-Vayamos!-grito Francis arrancándose la ropa.

*un ratito después*

-Ita-chan!-grito España al ver al pequeño barrer la acera de la casa de Austria.-Traje tomates para ti!- y saco un canasto de tomates de quien sabe dónde.

-Veh~

-Oh Ita-chan – dijo mientras lo cargaba y ponía una cara parecida a la de pedobear –Te extrañe demasiado-

-Que pasa aquí?- dijo Austria saliendo de la casa para encontrarse con el trió.

Prusia lo vio y se sorprendió por lo que vieron sus awesomes ojitos rojos.

-Nada, Roderich, solo vine a traer unos tomates a Italia… espero que no te moleste-respondió Antonio a Austria.

-Está bien, así ahorro mas.- dijo en cara seria- entonces supongo que ya pueden irse.

-Sí, ya nos íbamos.

-Pues…adi- el Austriaco fue interrumpido por un ser de awesome personalidad.

-Hola- dijo tomando la mano de Austria y bajando la cabeza- mi nombre es Gilbert, un gusto.

Austria se sonrojo ante Prusia y volteo hacia otro lado para no hacer notar su sonrojo –Roderich, un gusto. Prusia levanto la cabeza y tomando de la barbilla a Austria para que lo viera a los ojos, eso hizo que se sonrojara aun más.

-veh~ El señor Austria se parece a un tomate – dijo inocentemente Italia cargando la canasta de tomates que trajo España

-shh, pequeño niñito, no interpongas en el amor de estos dos seres humanitarios~- dijo Francia acariciando la cabeza de Feliciano.

-Porque esa cara?-pregunto Prusia al notar el sonrojo de Roderich. -Acaso te incomoda mi awesome ser? – se acerco mas a la cara de Austria.

-Porque tienes un pollo en la cabeza?- pregunto el Austriaco para salirse del tema.

-Gilbird para ti, porfavor- respondió y solto de una vez a Roderich. –Con tu permiso, nos retiraremos.

Y si, queridos, se retiraron ya de nochecita a casa del francés pervertido.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa redonda y se quedaron calladitos mirándose uno a otro durante 30 segundos.

-Jugamos a ^la botella^? Sugirió Francia, aun sin sus ropas.

-Porque no- respondieron los otros dos.

Prusia fue el primero en girarla.

Oye, parece que te agrado Austria~- dijo Francia con una sonrisa pervertida a Gilbert mientras la botella seguía rodando.

-Neh, tu crees?

-Apuesto 20 a que no te acuestas con el

-Que sean 50 y acepto.

La botella se detuvo apuntando a Antonio

-Yaay~ -celebro el español alegre.

-España, si empiezas con tus homosexualidades no puedes jugar!

Está bien…- dijo decepcionado Antonio y beso a Gilbert (Asi es el juego, no me culpen LOL)

Ahora España giro la botella.

Bien- comenzó Francia- 50 dólares a que no tienes relaciones con Austria.-

-Kesesesese~ Dinero fácil, awesome Prusia les va a enseñar que es ser un macho en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La botella se detuvo y como no le apunto a ninguno de ellos…

-BESO TRIPLE~- Gritaron y se besaron triplemente. Jejeje…

Bueno, me tengo que ir- el Prusiano se despidió y se fue a su casa.

*YA EN SU CASITA*

Weeeeeest! Ya llegue y se me olvidaron las llaves!~

-Esta bien. Ya voy!- le respondió Alemania desde dentro de la casa. Llego y abrió. –Porque no llevaste las llaves?

-Si las tengo, pero quería molestarte… kesesesesese~

Facepalm por parte de Alemania.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiquitines, esta muy corto, se supone que iba a ser un oneshot, pero no alcance a acabarlo... no es mi casa... por eso el teclado no tiene para acentos e.e<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo... de nuevo, despues de mucho tiempo, les traigo la segunda parte de tres. Así es queridos, el próximo capítulo será el último.**

**Advertencia: un pinshi Gilbird con sombrerito sexy, y tal vez se le vaya un poco el humor al fic. jejeje. Y TAMBIÉN: COMO QUE ME SALIÓ MUY INCOHERENTE. LOLZ!**

** Ni Hetalia, ni los poshitos me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Y bueno… me vas a dejar entrar o no? –preguntó Prusia.<p>

-ya que- respondió su hermano.

Gilbert y Gilbird entraron rápidamente, en lo que Ludwig iba a cerrar la puerta, su hermano salió de la casa con un traje de marca puesto, acompañado de Gilbird con un pequeño sombrerito.

Con que putas te vas ahora? –le preguntó Alemania a Prusia, admirando el sombrerito que tenía Gilbird (bueno, quien no lo admiraría? Es un pequeño sombrerito en un pequeño pollito! Todos aman eso.)

No es puta –comenzó mirándose a un espejo de bolsillo arreglándose el cabello – Se llama Roderich-

A Lud se le pusieron los ojos en blanco -VAS A SALIR CON AUSTRIA? – gritó

-POR LO MENOS NO ME QUEDO AMARGADO VIENDO PORNO EN CASA! –Gritó Prusia también.

-Pío!- dijo el sepsi poshito amarishito. OH por el rey de los pollitos, que sexy es eso.

Ludwig se facepalmeo – Como sea, ya vete –

-No me corras de la casa – le dijo arreglándole el sombrero a su pollito sepsi.

Alemania simplemente lo miró a los ojos, y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-uy pero que humor traes, eh? –dijo para que pudiera escucharlo al otro lado de la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el camino a casita de Austria,

-50 billetes –pensó y sonrió –Hay tantas cosas que hacer con eso –

ENTREMOS EN LA MENTE DE PRUSIA LOL:

YEAH MOTHERFUCKERS! – gritaba Prusia, en un auto convertible, usando una corona, lentes de sol, un saco de Kumajiro, 3 anillos en cada dedo, rodeado de mas de 80 pollitos con corbata.

-Ay pero que cosas- dejó de imaginar al ver la puerta de casa de Roderich.

Tocó la puerta, y una jovén mujer le abrió.

-Oh dios, ese sombrero se ve muy bien en ese sepsi pollito!- pensó la húngara. –Hola – saludó a Prusia –En que te puedo ayudar? –preguntó amablemente.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Roderich.

-Ohh, claro, tu eres el tipo que vino con España y … – Hungría recordó lo que pasó. – Espera un momento aquí.

Gilbert estaba confundido… -Eh, claro…

Minutos después apareció de nuevo Eli, pero ahora con una cámara en las manos. –Adelante, Austria se encuentra en la sala principal tocando piano.

Prusia entro, respiro hondo y le dijo a Gilbird – Es la hora, ponte guapo – y caminó hacia la sala de donde venía la música.

-Hola – dijo Gilbert con un tono serio.

-Austria dejó de tocar –Que necesitas? –Volteó –Oh. –se sorprendió al ver de nuevo a ese tipo albino. Se sonrojo al notar que se estaba acercando (junto a su pollito sepsi) a el. Gilbert lo tomó de la mano y lo miró a los ojos mostrando calma, lo que a Austria le hacía falta, el músico estaba demasiado nervioso. –Te gustaría pasear esta noche con mi awesome presencia?

-Ehh…ahhh…- Austria estaba demasiado nervioso como para contestar.

-Tomaré eso como un sí – lo jaló ligeramente de la mano para que se levantara.

Austria sonrió ligeramente, y caminaron juntos hacia la salida. Hungría tomaba fotos de ellos para su colección escondida detrás de las cortinas.

-Así que…Roderich – Prusia puso un muy "llamativo" tono en su nombre

-S-si? –contestó nervioso a su llamado.

-Vamos a terminar algo tarde, no te molesta?

-Eh… claro que no…

-Excelente –Prusia sonrió. Pobre Austria, no sabia lo que le iba a esperar.

Y NUESTROS QUERIDOS TORTOLOS SE FUERON A CAMINAR AL PARQUE (tomaditos de las manos, por cierto) POR UN LARGO RATO, CHARLANDO Y HACIENDO COSAS ASI.

Y así paso por más o menos… varios… meses… y aproximadamente 79 álbumes llenos hechos por Hungría.

Era la noche, en la que Prusia intentaría ganar sus 50 dólares.

Recogió a Austria de su casa, como de costumbre, fueron a ver una película y se besuquearon. Yupi.

Al terminar la película…

-Roderich, temo que es muy tarde, y como no quiero a molestar a la gente de tu casa, nos quedaremos en un hotel –

-Está bien, por mi no hay problema.

-Excelente.

-Te parece aquí? – Gilbert apuntó a un hotel llamado "Frenchie´s"

-Si, está bien.

-Entonces, vamos

Y fueron, y le pagaron a tipo de recepción por una habitación.

-Siento decir que solamente nos quedan cuartos con una cama.

-No importa, la tomamos.

Al pobre tipo de la recepción le dio un trauma al ver a Prusia y Austria tomados de la manita subiendo al ascensor para llegar a su habitación.

Llegaron a su cuartito, se sentaron en la cama y se pusieron a hablar un ratito.

Después, ya oscurito, decidieron "dormir".

Ya estaban ambos en la camita, cuando Austria abrazó a Gilbert del pecho

-Es mi oportunidad- pensaba Gilbert acariciando la espalda de Roderich, y justo cuando iba a meter mano…

-Gilbert…

-Eh… si?

-Te amo.

Prusia entro en shock total.

En esos mismos momentos, todos los recuerdos buenos con Roderich se le vinieron a la mente.

-Yo también te amo. –le dijo, y le dio un beso en la frente.

Pasó la noche, y salió el solecito color amarillo Gilbird.

Ambos se despertaron, y se dieron un besito de buenos días. (d´aaaaaw)

Roderich se levanto para ir al baño de la habitación. Gilbert también se levantó para arreglarse.

Roderich ya estaba a punto de salir del baño, cuando escucho algo tras la puerta del baño.

-GILBERT! –decía una voz con acento francés –Porqué no me avisaste que vendrías a mí hotel?

-Porque tendría que hacerlo?

-No lo sé, pero eso no importa… vengo a traerte tus 50.

-De que hablas? –Gilbert había olvidado completamente la apuesta.

-No te hagas. El tipo de la recepción me dijo que pediste un cuarto de una cama.

-Si… y?

-Que viniste con Austria, no es cierto?

-S…si… pero…

-No digas nada –le interrumpió –Eran 50 billetes por si te acostabas con el, aquí los tie-

No pudo terminar la frase, Austria salió del baño con la cara llena de lágrimas (oh no)

-Me usaste?

-Noo, noo, espera, no entiendes.

-Oí todo, Gilbert! Incluso tienes el billete en la mano.

Prusia le lanzó el billete a Francia y siguió a Austria, que había salido del cuarto corriendo.

-ESPERA! NO! NO ENTIENDES! NI SI QUIERA TUVIMOS RELACIONES! REGRESA! –Gilbert se dio por vencido. Toda su relación se hecho a perder. No pudo hacer mas que quedarse ahí parado, lamentándose.

Hasta que Francia llegó y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-No me digas –Francis dio un suspiro notable –que en realidad te enamoraste… de el?

Gilbert le dio una mirada trágica. El también estaba llorando.

Prusia se volteó y se fue caminando, sin decir nada

* * *

><p><strong>Mañana, veré si es posible subir el último capítulo, ya lo tengo escrito... solamente que no quiero subirlo todo al mismo tiempo. lol.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA BIEN PINSHI CURSI.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>Prusia llegó a su casa, abrió la puerta, y ni siquiera saludo a su hermano, solo subió y se encerró en su habitación.<p>

-Soy un idiota – pensaba.

Tomó a su pollito de su camita para pollitos (?), y le contó la historia completita a Gilbird.

-Lo arruiné, Gilbird.

-pio.

-Estuvo muy mal.

-pio pio pio.

-La verdad no me esperaba que apareciera.

-pio piiio.

-pero también es mi culpa, tuve que ser sincero con Rode. Ahora el me odia.

-pio.

-Yo… enserio… lo amo.

-pio pio, pio pio pio! Pio pio piooo!

-Tienes razón, solo hay una manera de mostrarlo.

-pio, pio pio pio!

-Si, pero es la única manera de mostrar mi lealtad.

-pio. Pio pio pio, pio.

-Es cierto, no creo que reaccione bien.

-pio pio, pio pio pio.

-No creo que quiera verme la cara mínimo.

-pio pio pio.

-pero Hungría me odiara también.

-pio pio, pio pio pio pio.

-Cierto. Entonces, necesito llamarla.

Tomó el teléfono y llamo a casa de Roderich, era obvio que el no contestaría debido a su estado.

-Hola? –contesto una voz chillona.

-Eh, hola...Ita-chan - saludó Gilbert –Necesito hablar con Hungría.

-un momento –dijo, momentos después, sonó una voz mas madura.

-Hungría al habla.

-Hola, ehm…

Hungría le reconoció la voz. –Perra del mal, le rompiste el corazón por 50 dólares! –dijo antes de colgarle.

-Joder… -volvió a llamar, Eli volvió a contestar.

-Que quieres.

-Déjame explicar.

-Tienes 2 minutos.

En ese tiempo, explico todo lo que sucedió.

-Eres… un…idiota.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que arreglarlo, y necesito de tu ayuda.

-Esta bien… pero recuerda que solo lo hago por las fotos.

-Si… claro… como sea… escucha con atención.

Pasaron más o menos una hora charlando sobre su "táctica".

-Me esforzaré. –antes de colgarle.

-Perfecto –se dijo Prusia a si mismo. Y se dedicó a contactarse con España y Francia para que lo visitaran a su casa. O más bien la de Ludwig. Lol.

Como 10 minutos después de la llegada, ambos llegaron.

Gilbert les abrió la puerta, y se fueron a la cocina a discutir.

-Gilbert, antes que nada, me quiero disculpar –dijo Francia –Realmente no debí de hacer eso.

-Está bien, eso ya pasó. Ahora necesito de su ayuda.

Y así comenzó su planeado plan de planeación.

-Está bien, será mañana, a las 12 en punto.

-Entendido –dijeron Antonio y Francis en unísono, y se fueron, dejando a Gilbert con su parte.

-Bien Gilbird, a trabajar. – Salió, se arregló y practicó varias cosas para serle perfecto a Roderich el día siguiente.

Paso, y pasó el tiempo, ni si quiera durmió buscando lo que le hacía falta.

Y llegó la hora.

Se arregló. Se puso el mismo traje de cuando salieron por primera vez (Gilbird también traía el sombrerito sepsi)

Y salió a un parquecillo local.

Ratito después ( me refiero a unos 10 minutos ) llegó Hungría, jalando a Austria del brazo (El tenia la mirada baja, así que no se daba cuanta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hasta que…

-Hola…-le saludó una voz familiar.

-Q…que? – Austria levantó la vista, y se encontró con el prusiano. –Hgg..- Roderich frunció el ceño mientras se le asomaban unas ligeras lágrimas.

Prusia rápidamente tomó a Roderich de la cintura, se acercó a su rostro y lo besó.

Duró aproximadamente 3 o 4 segundos, hasta que Roderich lo empujo.

-No te quiero ver.

-Déjame disculparme.

-No puedo disculparte, me usaste… para ganar 50 dólares.

-Pues la verdad, la apuesta era que si tenía RELACIONES contigo los ganaría.

-Austria puso un gesto de "sigue diciendo eso y te castro"

-B-bueno… el punto es que no lo hice, porque cambié, y me di cuenta de que en realidad vales demasiado, y que te amo.

-Ni si quieras sabes lo que es amor –Roderich le dijo desviando la mirada.

-Gilbert lo tomó de la barbilla y lo hizo verlo a los ojos.

-Amor –comenzó Prusia –es cuando quieres tanto a una persona, que cuando la vez, tu corazón se quiere salir –

Detrás de un árbol.

-Awww- murmuraba un español.

-Shh… vas a arruinarlo – decía en tono bajo Francia.

-Esta bien, ya.

De nuevo con Austria y Prusia.

Y bueno, solo quería demostrarte enserio lo demasiado que te amo.

-a que te refieres.

DETRÁS DEL ARBOLITO DE NUEVO.

-AHORA – le decía Francia a Romanito (aw cuero con solo imaginártelo) luego comenzó a tocar un violín que sonaba perfecto junto a la guitarra de España, se quedaron visibles a los demás tocando sus instrumentos.

Romano se acerco a Prusia, y le dio una cajita negra. –bastardo.

Prusia la tomó amablemente, se hincó enfrente de Austria, abrió la cajita, cual mostraba un anillo brillante, miró los ojos sorprendidos de su amorsh y le dijo. –Roderich Edelstein, te casarías conmigo?

Rode estaba completamente mudo.

-di que sí! –le gritó Antonio, quien seguía haciendo música de fondo junto a Francis.

Austria no dijo nada, simplemente se agachó y abrazó fuertemente a Prusia, mientras lágrimas de felicidad le salían por los ojos.

Prusia también respondió al abrazo. Se levantaron y lo besó en los labios, cuando se separaron, le tomó la mano, y le puso el anillo dorado de compromiso.

Se volvieron a abrazar, y en eso todos los visitantes del parque, y aplaudían por la feliz pareja.

Hungría los interrumpió –como toda buena persona que soy, ya planeé la boda, será en una semana.

Y así paso. Una semana después, ambos se aceptaron y prometieron amarse "hasta que la muerte los separe."

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Romano debía de aparecer, es ley!<strong>


End file.
